The Second Life Lost and Found
by Julie BabeEmerald
Summary: ~Another life, another living. Drastic measures lead to well-meaning fortune.~
1. The Meeting

Discliamer: I don't own anything it all belongs to JKROWLING.  
  
A/N: Well this is a fic about my original charecter and she is very pretty and happy but now, she has to go to Hogwarts and she doesnt like it at all! Oh no. what will happen?! lyrics are from lyrics.com and not mine the belong to the Backstreet Boys.  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Miss Juliana Desuction was mad.  
Her mother was rich, and her father was rich too. But she had to leave her happy comfrotable billionaire life and go to a bloody magic school.  
Juliana Desuction was very pretty, too. And Sexy. She had long golden hair with streak of red that came down to her feet, and deep green eyes like dazzling emeralds. She looked like a supermodel, because she was one - a teenage supermodel.  
She was 15 years old, and the right weight for her age, although a little taller than most. She had pink cheeks, and perfect skin. She had just been asked out on a date by Justin Timberlake, too. Yes, Justin Timberlake the pop star!!!!!!!! But she couldn't go. Because she had to go to a stupid magical school of wizardy.  
  
Baby, please try to forgive me,   
Stay here, don't put out the glow.  
Hold me now,   
Don't bother,   
If every second it makes me weaker,  
You can save me from the man that I become,  
oh yeah,   
Chorus:   
Looking back on the things I've done,  
I was trying to be someone,  
Who played my part,   
Kept you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.   
  
Sadness is beautiful,  
Loneliness is tragical  
So heal me,  
I can't win this war,  
Touch me now,   
Don't bother,   
If every second it makes me weaker,   
You can save me from the man I've become   
CHORUS   
I'm here with my confession,  
Got nothing to hide no more,  
I don't know where to start,  
But to show you the shape of my heart.   
I'm looking back on things I've done,   
I never want to play the same ol' part,   
Or keep you in the dark,  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart.   
  
When waiting for the sorting hat to sort her she saw another boy, who was waiting for the sorting hat to sort him too. The boy had slicked back blond hair and blue eyes and was the sexiest guy she had everseen, infact she knew it he was rich too, and the boy too seemed interested in her and the boy's name, was Draco Malfoy.  
She saw Draco Malfoy who grabbed her and kissed her and said "Welcome to the school"   
  
WILL BE CONTINUED  
-------  
A/N: Well I want to know what u all think hehehehe so r/r! Flames hurt me and make me cry so no flames please I put a lot of work into this fic 


	2. The Greeting

Disclaimer: Do'nt own nothin it all belongs to JKROWLING. lyrics form AZLYRICS.COM because LYRICS.com SUCCKKS, LOL.  
  
AN: Listen I don't give a DAMN if you don't like my stories so anyway some people do and i don't care. I am still writing and I know one day I will be a great writer, so you can all go away AND DON'T BLOODY FLAME ME!!!!!1  
  
A SECOND LIFE LOST AND FOUND SECOND CHAPTER  
  
(LOL I luv the similarty too)  
  
Juliana was very happy when Draco kissed her and she kissed him back. Then they broke the kis and Juliana smiled and kissed him agan.  
  
they kissed for a long while and then Draco stood back and started singing.  
  
""You're My Light (Why, When, How?)"  
  
Dum dum dum dum dum-dum  
  
Do...  
  
Do... Oooh...  
  
You're still captivating even though it's been so long  
  
You used to love me tell me baby what went wrong  
  
'Cause now you march to the beat of a different song  
  
Try to understand that we needed space  
  
But everywhere I turn I see your face  
  
I've been waiting for you to come home  
  
'Cause I don't want to be alone  
  
I still love you  
  
Why did you take away your love  
  
When did you think to just give up  
  
How am I supposed to carry on now  
  
Without you  
  
You are my light  
  
I have changed girl since I last saw you  
  
When you left you don't know what you put me through  
  
But my heart's still racing just being next to you  
  
I can't escape the magic in your eyes  
  
Is there a way to make you realize  
  
There's no one more special to my heart  
  
But you want us to be apart  
  
I still love you  
  
Why did you take away your love, baby  
  
When did you think to just give up, yea  
  
How am I supposed to carry on now  
  
Without you  
  
You were my world  
  
You meant everything to me  
  
You're the air I breathe  
  
The song I sing  
  
You were my queen, I was your king  
  
But if we can try to work it  
  
We'll show the world what love is about  
  
Baby come on cause I can't take no more  
  
Of this loneliness  
  
And emptiness  
  
Why did you take away your love  
  
(Take away your love)  
  
When did you think to just give up  
  
(Oh...)  
  
How am I supposed to carry on now  
  
Without you  
  
Why did you take away your love  
  
When did you think to just give up  
  
How am I supposed to carry on  
  
Without you  
  
You are my  
  
You are my light"  
  
WHEN he finished singing Juliana giggled and they kissed again until Mcgonagul came up and said....  
  
"Hope you two arent toooo busy to be sorted now stop being busy!"  
  
(LOLOLOL isn't that funny?!! poor Draco and Juliana!!!!)  
  
So they both blushed stoped kissing and Draco went to the hat and McGonagul put it on his head. And it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" Draco smiled happly and got down and ran down.  
  
Juliana went to the hat. McGonagul put it on her head and it yelled "GRYFINDOR!" "Oh nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" cried Draco. "What's wrong?" said Juliana. Draco burts out into tears and cried.  
  
"Juliana, Gryffindors hate Slytherins and now you'll hate me! I think I will kill myself!" said Draco and sobbed.  
  
"No silly I won't hate you and i never could now c'mere" Juliana took Draco in her arms and kissed him "And don't try to kill youself."  
  
"Okay" said Draco happly and they kept kissing...........  
  
-------  
  
A/N: SEE I WROTE MORE! and it has a plot stoeyline now so you will like it! Review plzzzzzz i luvs ya!!  
  
========================================================== 


	3. The Seating

NOT MINE LOL. JK ROWLING'S. I told u before, lol.  
  
A/N: I dont remember wut i wrote so here yeah but still heres another CHAPTER YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! sorry I kept u all waitin but here itis so read read read!!  
  
Juliana had taken a shower and was walkin back to the Slythering common room she now shared wit Draco becouse they were so much in love. And she was supirsed not to find Draco there she stopped and wondered......  
  
"I wonder where Dracolove has gotten to??? he usually sits here at this time......  
  
And then Draco stepped in wareing only a bathtowel and Julianna blushed and giggled as Draco sat down on the cough and smiled at her sexily..... "How are you today???" he asks and Juliana blushes even lotter. "I am fine thankz for asking." she said and giggled.....again (AN: she was feelin giggly, so what?!??!)  
  
And Julie saw and saw that Draco had an erection and thought what the hell is that......  
  
"Whatya starin at?" Draco asked smiling. "Nothing!!" said Juliana quickly sitting up. And she saw that Draco was staring t her boobs too (LOL!!!!!! They're so cute together!!!!!)  
  
They stared at each other for a ver long time.........  
  
"Class" said Severus SNape "what are yo 2 doing here now go to detention!!!!!!!!!" Juliana was happy and she didnt know why.  
  
==========================================================   
  
Sorry chap's so shooort!! Will make it uppies!!! I also watched Pirates of the Carrribbean VERY NICE MOVIE and I luvvv Jonny Depp so Ill prolly write some fic on it too now. bye! 


End file.
